Tori's Plugging
by HarryxTori
Summary: Tori and Harry are experimenting...


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Warnings:

Lesbian, siblings, bondage, anal play, underage sex.

Basically total smut, don't like, don't read...

"Noooo, Daphne don't put it up my bum" Astoria squealed as her elder sister of two years spread her ass and spat on her puckered hole.

She'd been bound spread eagle on her bed for an hour now. It had been ten in the morning when she'd woken bound. Albeit at that time she still had her pink thong on.

In the gusset of her panties had been a few small vibrating marbles. After a few minutes her 15 year old twat was dripping wet and was begging

for her skilled fingers. No sooner had she reached that stage of her arousal than a hand slapped her pantie covered pussy, causing her to squeal as the marbles pressed into her twat. A quick severing charm later and her thong was being peeled off her wet centre. Tori moaned as the cool air of her Slytherin dorm room rushed against her hot, wet pussy.

"Well well" she heard her sisters voice exclaim behind her "look at the little slut."

"Why are you doing this to me Daph" Astoria whined "what have I done to deserve this?"

"Think you can steal my boyfriend? Eh slut? What do you think?"

"Hell Daph I didn't steal him from you, couldn't you see he wanted me more?"

"Oh you little whore, don't you Daph me!"

"How would you like this up your bum slut?" Daphne taunted as she waved a six inch long butt plug in her sisters face.

"Noooo, Daphne don't put it up my bum" Astoria squealed as her elder sister of two years spread her ass and spat on her puckered hole.

As she finished she felt one of her sisters long slender fingers thrust into her ass causing her to squirm in her bonds. Once her sister had pumped her finger in and out her bum a few times she began begging to be let off . Daphne pulled her finger of her sisters ass and replaced it with the tip of the cold metal buttplug. As the thrust the first inch into her sisters ass she caused Astoria to as was becoming the norm this morning, to squeal. Daphne kept pushing the plug further into her sisters bum causing her to groan. The groans only increased in volume the further the plug penetrated her. Before long the plug was almost in and little Astori's asshole was spread to obscene width. Once Astoria calmed her breathing Daphne smacked the plugs hilt forcing the plug in completely. By this point Astoria had a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you done now Daphne?" she whimpered.

Daphne answered quite simply "Almost, but you're not..."

She grabbed a pillow off one of Astoria's roommates beds and pushed it under her sisters tummy propping her little ass and twat into the air. Casting a simple charm on the butt plug she caused it to cycle between hot and cold temperatures. Reaching between her legs Daphne pulled back the hood of her sisters clit, revealing her sisters small swollen love button. Casting the strongest vibrating charm she knew on it, causing Astoria to yelp with surprise as her most sensitive area got stimulated.

Admiring his work, Harry drank the antidote and admired his cute girlfriend. Slowly he changed out of Daphne's body. Sitting beside Tori he wiped the few tears off her cheeks and gently asked how she was feeling.

Between moans Tori gasped out "Brilliant Harry, now fuck me"

Harry promptly stripped and rubbed his cock getting it hard. He mounted Tori. Sitting on the back of her thighs he pressed the head of his cock against her twat and plunged in, satisfying his girlfriends craving. Thrusting and moaning the two young lovers orgasmed with Harry squirting his seed deep into her twat.

After Harry had released her, Tori lay cuddled into his side talking about all the dirty things he could have the two of them do for his fantasies. They had agreed they would take it in turns to satisfy each other's fantasies.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yes Harry"

"You ever wondered what it would be like to have sex as a guy? Because I've got polyjuice leftover and wouldn't having your body for a few hours!"


End file.
